Stripes/Gallery/Season 1
Blaze of Glory S1E1-2 Spikes pop out of Stripes' tires.png S1E1-2 Stripes hops on a tree branch.png S1E1-2 Stripes in a tree; Gabby greets him.png S1E1-2 Blaze can't believe it.png S1E1-2 Gabby heads over to Stripes.png S1E1-2 Gabby shows Stripes his spark plug.png S1E1-2 Stripes "Be right down".png S1E1-2 Stripes gets down.png S1E1-2 Gabby fits Stripes' spark plug.png S1E1-2 Stripes has to get to the race.png S1E1-2 Stripes snarls with confidence.png S1E1-2 Stripes drives away.png S1E1-2 Darington gets caught in a trouble bubble.png S1E1-2 Starla gets caught in a trouble bubble.png S1E1-2 Stripes gets caught in a trouble bubble.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines caught in trouble bubbles.png S1E1-2 Crusher "Carry you all far away".png S1E1-2 Monster Machines float out of the Monster Dome.png S1E1-2 Where's Stripes.png S1E1-2 There he is.png S1E1-2 Stripes relieved to see Blaze and AJ.png S1E1-2 Stripes' bubble pops.png S1E1-2 Stripes gets trapped in some vines.png S1E1-2 We'll get you down.png S1E1-2 Stripes still trapped.png S1E1-2 Stripes' vines start to break.png S1E1-2 Which ramp should we use.png S1E1-2 Blaze jumps from the green ramp.png S1E1-2 More of the vines break.png S1E1-2 Now which ramp should we use.png S1E1-2 Blaze jumps off the blue ramp, does a flip.png S1E1-2 Yet more vines break.png S1E1-2 Blaze alarmed.png S1E1-2 Final trajectory question.png S1E1-2 Stripes about to fall.png S1E1-2 Blaze rescues Stripes.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes make it to safety.png S1E1-2 Stripes hugs Blaze.png S1E1-2 Blaze asks Stripes if he's okay.png S1E1-2 Stripes "I just wish I wasn't so far away".png S1E1-2 Stripes "I so wanted to be in that championship race".png S1E1-2 Stripes "I'll never make it back in time".png S1E1-2 Blaze "Don't give up".png S1E1-2 Blaze "Drive as fast as we can".png S1E1-2 Stripes watches Blaze turn around.png S1E1-2 Stripes astounded.png S1E1-2 Stripes "He IS fast!".png S1E1-2 Stripes hurries to follow Blaze.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes drive alongside each other.png|"Monster Machine World Championship..." S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes high tire.png|"...Here we come!" S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes approach a ramp.png|And here comes the show's very first musical number! S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes jump into the air.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes flip through the air.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes land back on the ground.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes speed past.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes on a sand incline.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes leap off.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes approach a loop.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes smile at each other.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes reach the loop.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes in the loop.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes finish the loop.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes high tire again.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes head for a forest.png S1E1-2 Stripes sniffs the grass.png|Sniff...sniff...sniff... S1E1-2 Stripes "I'm picking up a scent".png|"Hey, wait up, Blaze. I'm picking up a scent." S1E1-2 Blaze "What do you smell?".png|"What? What do you smell?" S1E1-2 Stripes sniffs again.png|"I think..." S1E1-2 Stripes "another Monster Machine nearby".png|"There's another Monster Machine nearby." S1E1-2 AJ "I wonder where".png S1E1-2 Where's Darington.png S1E1-2 He's on the hill.png S1E1-2 Stripes calls for Darington.png|"Darington, over here!" S1E1-2 Blaze, AJ and Stripes cheer for Darington.png S1E1-2 Darington "You'll never guess".png S1E1-2 Blaze, AJ and Stripes gasp in shock.png S1E1-2 Blaze, AJ and Stripes in shocked surprise.png S1E1-2 Stripes "What did you do?".png S1E1-2 Darington explains.png S1E1-2 Blaze, AJ and Stripes shocked again.png|Wow!!! S1E1-2 AJ "So, how did you get away?".png S1E1-2 Darington "They’re still right behind me".png S1E1-2 Do you see any grizzlies.png S1E1-2 That's them up there.png S1E1-2 Stripes freaking out.png S1E1-2 Stripes "Let's get outta here!".png|"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!!!" S1E1-2 Blaze, Darington and Stripes come over hill.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Darington jump over wall.png S1E1-2 Stripes jumps over wall.png S1E1-2 Blaze, Darington and Stripes cross a log bridge.png S1E1-2 Blaze, Darington and Stripes hurry through the forest.png S1E1-2 Let's hide.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes come out of bush.png S1E1-2 Darington with leaves in his mouth.png S1E1-2 Darington spits leaves out.png S1E1-2 Blaze, Stripes and Darington laugh.png S1E1-2 Blaze "This way, guys".png S1E1-2 Monster Machines regrouping.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines leaving the mines.png S1E1-2 Monster Machines coming out of the tunnel.png S1E1-2 Blaze and friends jump out of the cavern.png The Driving Force S1E3 Opening at racetrack.png S1E3 Racers turning around a bend.png S1E3 Crusher deploying various bouncy balls.png S1E3 Darington, Stripes and Zeg slip on Crusher's balls.png S1E3 Darington, Stripes and Zeg wiped out.png S1E3 Darington, Stripes and Zeg dazed.png S1E3 Darington, Stripes and Zeg see the light from Blaze's foglamps.png S1E3 Blaze's friends arrive to congratulate him.png S1E3 Blaze talking to his friends.png S1E3 Starla slinks over to the Monster Machines.png S1E3 Starla wearily approaches her friends.png S1E3 Blaze "Something must be wrong".png S1E3 Gabby approaches the Monster Machines.png S1E3 Monster Machines impressed.png S1E3 Monster Machines in utter shock.png S1E3 Stripes "Poor Starla".png S1E3 Gabby wishing Blaze luck.png S1E3 Monster Machines still worried about Starla.png S1E3 Blaze's friends cheer.png S1E3 Starla standing up.png S1E3 Monster Machines overjoyed.png S1E3 Starla who wants to race?".png S1E3 Stripes wants to race.png|"I do! I do!" S1E3 Monster Machines ready to race again.png S1E3 Stripes follows after Starla.png S1E3 Monster Machines join Starla on the track.png S1E3 Monster Machines make the first jump.png S1E3 Monster Machines enter a turn.png S1E3 Zeg and Stripes jumping.png S1E3 Monster Machines dash away.png S1E3 Monster Machines charge down the track.png S1E3 Darington and Stripes jump in the air.png Tool Duel S1E4 Stripes passes out the door.png S1E4 Everyone sees Stripes coming.png|Look, it’s Stripes! S1E4 Stripes enters the garage.png S1E4 Stripes enters with a problem.png S1E4 Stripes explaining his problem.png|“I was out climbing when I slipped and hit my bumper. And now look!“ S1E4 Stripes shows his broken bumper.png|”It’s broken!” S1E4 Blaze and AJ flinching at Stripes.png S1E4 Gabby promises Stripes she'll fix him.png S1E4 Gabby about to go get her toolbox.png S1E4 Gabby and Stripes hear Zeg.png S1E4 Zeg also has a problem.png S1E4 Zeg's wipers spraying water.png S1E4 Blaze "You're not kidding".png S1E4 Darington reverses again.png S1E4 Gabby promises Darington she'll fix him.png S1E4 Gabby "So long as I have my toolbox".png S1E4 Monster Machines happy for Gabby.png S1E4 Zeg "Gabby fix everybody!".png S1E4 Zeg's wipers spray again.png Epic Sail The Jungle Horn S1E8 Blaze and Stripes through the window.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes on jungle swings.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes swinging.png S1E8 Stripes jumps off his swing.png S1E8 Stripes sends Blaze bouncing.png S1E8 Blaze jumping off the seesaw.png S1E8 Blaze makes Stripes bounce.png S1E8 Blaze jumping to log posts.png S1E8 Stripes jumping to a log post.png S1E8 I'm Stripes.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes jump on trampolines.png S1E8 Inside Stripes' treehouse.png S1E8 Stripes' first jump.png S1E8 Stripes' second jump.png S1E8 Blaze and Stripes still jumping.png S1E8 Stripes jumps off his trampoline.png S1E8 Blaze lands next to Stripes.png S1E8 AJ loves Stripes' treehouse.png S1E8 Stripes "You guys haven't even seen".png S1E8 Stripes "Tiger claws!".png S1E8 Stripes' claws pop out.png S1E8 Stripes about to climb up.png S1E8 Stripes jumps onto the tree trunk.png S1E8 Stripes climbing the tree.png S1E8 Stripes comes to a little red door.png S1E8 Stripes knocks on the door.png S1E8 Stripes holds the jungle horn.png S1E8 Stripes blows the jungle horn.png S1E8 Stripes comes down on a vine.png S1E8 Blaze and AJ like Stripes' jungle horn.png S1E8 Stripes explains about the jungle horn.png S1E8 Stripes "I'll show ya".png S1E8 Blaze, AJ and Stripes go out on the balcony.png S1E8 Stripes blows the horn.png S1E8 Stripes calling an animal.png S1E8 Monkeys surround Blaze, AJ and Stripes.png S1E8 Stripes invites the monkeys inside.png S1E8 Monkeys playing in Stripes' treehouse.png S1E8 Blaze "Do it again".png S1E8 Stripes starts calling another animal.png S1E8 Parrots surround Blaze, AJ and Stripes.png S1E8 Parrots fly past AJ and Stripes.png S1E8 Stripes calls yet another animal.png S1E8 Frog hops on Stripes' hood.png S1E8 Stripes hugging a frog.png S1E8 Stripes calls yet one more animal.png S1E8 Panda joins Blaze, AJ and Stripes.png S1E8 Stripes introducing the panda.png S1E8 Stripes cuddles the panda.png S1E8 Stripes playing a song on the horn.png S1E8 Stripes and animals in a conga line.png Gasquatch! S1E13 Darington and Stripes muddy.png S1E13 Monster Machines in Mud Ball court.png S1E13 Gabby's side hits the ball over the net.png S1E13 Monster Machines continue playing.png S1E13 Zeg, Stripes and Darington shocked.png S1E13 Zeg, Stripes and Darington disappointed.png S1E13 Blaze turns to leave.png S1E13 Crusher reluctantly follows Blaze.png S1E13 Monster Machines see Blaze and Crusher off.png Truck Rangers S1E14 Everyone cheers for Blaze.png Trouble at the Truck Wash S1E15 Muddy Stripes.png S1E15 Zeg, Stripes and Darington driving on the mud track.png S1E15 Stripes and Starla on the banked turn.png S1E15 Darington, Stripes and Starla turn a bend.png S1E15 Darington misses mud pile.png S1E15 Stripes misses mud pile.png S1E15 Muddy Starla, Zeg, Stripes and Darington regroup.png S1E15 Stripes and Starla looping around.png S1E15 Rest of Monster Machines heading for Blaze.png S1E15 Muddy Monster Machines regroup.png S1E15 Stripes sees how muddy he is.png S1E15 Stripes shakes the mud off.png S1E15 Monster Machines laugh.png S1E15 Stripes "Let's go to the truck wash!".png S1E15 Gabby gets off her ATV.png S1E15 Gabby sees the muddy Monster Machines.png S1E15 Crusher wants to go first.png S1E15 Truck wash parts fly past Starla, Stripes, Zeg and Darington.png S1E15 Truck wash coming apart.png Runaway Rocket S1E17 Stripes and Zeg playing rocket ship game.png S1E17 Stripes "I can do it this time!".png S1E17 Zeg "Go, Stripes!".png S1E17 Stripes swings the hammer.png S1E17 Alien only goes halfway up.png S1E17 Stripes missed again.png S1E17 Blaze and AJ come over.png S1E17 Stripes and Zeg disappointed.png S1E17 AJ "I'm sorry, guys".png S1E17 Pickle and Crusher arrive on the scene.png S1E17 Pickle greets everyone.png S1E17 Pickle about to play the game.png S1E17 Pickle won.png S1E17 Monster Machines and AJ congratulate Pickle.png S1E17 Monster Machines and AJ approach Pickle.png S1E17 Pickle about to hand out the spaceships.png S1E17 Pickle gives a spaceship to Blaze.png S1E17 Pickle gives a spaceship to AJ.png S1E17 Pickle gives a spaceship to Zeg.png S1E17 Pickle gives a spaceship to Stripes.png S1E17 Pickle gives a spaceship to Crusher.png S1E17 Stripes' spaceship springs in the air.png S1E17 Rocket flies over Blaze and friends.png S1E17 Blaze "Crusher and Pickle are stuck on that rocket!".png S1E17 AJ "And they're blasting away!".png S1E17 Stripes and Zeg worried for Crusher.png S1E17 Everyone steps up to the ball toss booth.png S1E17 Stripes takes aim.png S1E17 Stripes knocks down all the jars.png S1E17 Stripes "I won!".png Sneezing Cold S1E20 Stripes leaps through the loop.png S1E20 Stripes makes a perfect landing.png S1E20 Stripes about to sneeze.png S1E20 Stripes lands on some barrels.png S1E20 Crusher to Pickle "Check it out".png S1E20 Pickle approaches Stripes about to sneeze.png S1E20 Stripes sneezes himself into Pickle.png S1E20 Pickle to Stripes "Gesundheit!".png S1E20 Pickle sees Starla about to sneeze.png S1E20 Starla sneezes and flips.png S1E20 Pickle sees Zeg about to sneeze.png S1E20 Zeg sneezes and reverses into hay.png S1E20 Pickle tells everyone not to worry.png S1E20 Sick Monster Machines relieved.png S1E20 Blaze approaching his friends.png S1E20 Monster Machines still sick.png S1E20 Blaze sees his friends have the Sneezles.png S1E20 Gabby pouring the medicine oil.png S1E20 Gabby feeding Stripes the medicine oil.png S1E20 Stripes cured.png S1E20 Monster Machines happy to be cured.png S1E20 Monster Machines hear Crusher sneeze.png S1E20 Crusher flipping over the Monster Machines.png Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 Spikes pop out of Stripes' tires.png|Season 1 S2E1 Stripes "I smell something".png|Season 2 S3E3 Stripes stops himself from falling.png|Season 3 S4E5 Stripes "Then the animals wouldn't".png|Season 4 To return to the page for Stripes, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries